1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a refrigerator having an air pressure controllable storage container, and particularly, to a refrigerator having an air pressure controllable storage container, capable of reducing dryness of vegetables stored so as to maintain optimal freshness of the vegetables by closing the storage container, preferably a hermetic storage container, and turning on a vacuum pump to control internal air pressure of the storage container to be temporarily lower than initial air pressure.
2. Background
In general, a refrigerator is equipment for keeping foods and the like in a cold state for an extended time by generating cold air in response to driving a refrigerating cycle installed inside the refrigerator and supplying the generated cold air into a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber.
The refrigerator is typically provided with a storage container that can be used for keeping and storing vegetables. Also, when vegetables are generally stored in the refrigerator, they should be kept in the freshest state. Therefore, it may be important to maintain the space for keeping vegetables in an optimal condition.